First Kisses
by alloreli
Summary: Come on, everyone knows that Kagome and Inuyasha should have kissed at some point. Here's little moments where I actually make it happen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm only borrowing them cause I feel like it, not to make any money.

Kagome sat in the small room, holding Inuyasha's cold hand. "He's freezing," she said. "Inuyasha, you have to stay with us! You can't abandon me, you hear!?!?" She was close to tears. "This all happened because I suggested we stay at the temple."

"You mustn't blame yourself, Kagome," Nazuna told the distraught girl.

"But it's all my fault!" Kagome cried, staring at Inuyasha's trembling human form.

"I shall draw the poison from his blood!" Myoga the flea said, and poked his mouth-thingy into Inuyasha's neck. He slurped as much of the poison as possible, then waddled over to sleep by Shippo. "Master Inuyasha's survival will depend on his own strength from this point."

"He's soaking wet," Kagome observed. She pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at the hanyou's forehead, then started as Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Sorry! I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No." The hanyou-become-human turned his head away. "Kagome, tell me something. Back in the other room, why were you crying?"

"Because I thought I was going to loose you," she answered honestly. "I thought that maybe you were going to die."

"You shed tears for my sake," he whispered softly to himself. No one had ever done that for him after his mother died. Maybe, maybe he had a chance, a small chance…

"Kagome, may I lie on your lap?" Inuyasha asked, not daring to hope that she would allow it.

"Oh, sure," she said, and helped him relocate his head. "How does that feel?"

"Better," he said. They sat that way for a minute, not speaking. Then, "Kagome, you smell kind of nice."

"Ok, that's it!" Kagome snapped, her cheeks bright red. "You made a point of telling me that you hated my scent!" Who was this, and what had he done with Inuyasha?

"I lied," Inuyasha said simply.

"Why!?"

"Lean down and I'll tell you." He'd better do this now, when he wasn't afraid of letting her know the truth.

Kagome lean her face toward Inuyasha's. He pushed himself up a little further, and gently kissed Kagome on the mouth. Exhausted, he allowed himself to fall back down and immediately go to sleep.

A happy ending!! I plan on adding more, so let me know if I should. I also want to go in chronological order. As always, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

It's chapter two!! Enjoy!

The sound of Kagome's footsteps broke Inuyasha out of his reverie.

"There you are," she said. "Let's go!

"Where to?" Inuyasha asked, refusing to meet Kagome's eyes.

She sat down on a log next to the hanyou. "Come on. Don't you feel a little sorry for Kikyo? Her grave was violated. I know you were betrayed by her, but that was a long time ago. It's been many, many years since she passed away."

Inuyasha refused to reply, and continued to stare in the opposite direction.

"Hold it!" Kagome said, pulling on his hair and forcing him to look at her.

"Mind explaining why you haven't been able to look me in the eye since yesterday?"

"You're obviously imagining things," Inuyasha said…still not quite meeting her eyes.

"This is about me looking like Kikyo, isn't it!?!?" Kagome shouted. "That's why you won't look at me!"

Inuyasha pulled her hand off his hair and glared at her. "It's not…." His gaze softened. She was only half-wrong. He was only bothered about her looking like Kikyo because Kagome was so unlike the dead miko. How could two women share the same soul, yet be so incredibly unalike? "It's not like that," he finished.

The hanyou leaned closer to Kagome. He was so close, she could see even the little freckle above his right eye. He leaned closer and closer. Finally, their lips touched.

Before it could go any further, Kagome pushed Inuyasha away. "Whoa, whoa, hold the phone!" she shouted. He KISSED me, he actually kissed me! What is going on?

"Could we loose some of the violence!" Inuyasha shouted.

You like? As always, please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha

Inuyasha sat and leaned his back against the well. Kagome walked over and knelt down in front of him, and he watched her. She was so beautiful and kind, it broke his heart to have to do what he had to do next.

"Kagome, I haven't asked you how you're feeling. You were hurt, too."

"It's just a lump on the head," she assured him. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. You told me to stay away from Sesshomaru, but I didn't listen. If I had run away like you told me to, you wouldn't have been so seriously injured."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, in the end it was you who saved me with your arrow. I'm grateful."

"You're acting totally weird now. Do you have a fever?" she asked, confusion in her voice.

Inuyasha looked away. "You heard the story about how Naraku deceived me fifty years ago. He's the one who's pulling the strings behind Sesshomaru." He saw the surprise on her face. Apparently, she hadn't figured it out. "I've made the decision. Things are getting more dangerous by the day."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Kagome agreed. He stared at her. Of all the responses he had expected from her, this wasn't one.

"What's that supposed to mean??" he shouted. "We're in serious danger! This time we were lucky, but who knows what could happen next time!"

"Well, I'm not afraid!" Kagome shouted right back at him. "Naraku's a terrible demon! We've got to do what we can to destroy him."

Once again, Kagome surprised Inuyasha with her bravery and determination. Hopefully, she would forgive him for what he had to do.

He pulled her head close to his, and stared into her chocolate-brown eyes. There, he saw first confusion, then understanding. He quickly closed the distance between the two of them. Next thing Kagome knew, Inuyasha's lips were on her own.

Finally, Inuyasha broke the kiss and pulled Kagome into his shoulder. "I was afraid," he said softly. "I thought I was going to loose you, and the thought terrified me." May she forgive me, he thought silently, and pulled away with the jewel shard in his grasp.

"I'll hold on to the jewel."

"What are you doing??" Kagome asked.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, his face impassive. "Go back to your own era!" He saw the uncomprehending look in her eyes, and pushed her down the well. He scream echoed eerily, and he watched as she disappeared into a flash of light.

To his shame, he felt hot tears running down his cheeks, and he hobbled away as best as he could with his wound. Hopefully, he could get far enough away that no one would hear him cry.

Ok, ok, I admit, I cried when I wrote this. I almost cry every time I read it. As always, please read and review!! Reviews make me very, very, very happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Kikyo's soul-gatherers spirited her away into the gloom. Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome, who was kneeling on the ground.

"Kagome, tell me what she did to you," he ordered.

"She took the Sacred Jewel back," Kagome said wearily. "I'm sorry."

"That's not what I'm asking," Inuyasha yelled. "Did Kikyo really try to…."

"Then don't ask!" Kagome yelled back, nearly in tears. Oh, no, she was crying. He hated it when she cried and it was his fault. Every time the tears turned on, his heart nearly broke. Kagome didn't deserve someone like him. She should have someone who made her happy, someone who made her laugh.

Inuyasha knelt down in front of Kagome. "I don't think you understand," he said. "If Kikyo had killed you, or even just injured you, I would rip her apart with my own two claws."

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes still filled with tears. "But I thought you loved her."

He chuckled. "I only swore to protect her because I thought that it was my fault he died. I hold no love for Kikyo now. Her place in my heart has been taken by someone else."

"Who?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

"Someone sitting right in front of me," the hanyou said softly. Kagome looked around, but she was the only other person there. Then, Inuyasha pulled her close and Kagome was aware of nothing but the feeling of his lips on hers.

They would have remained like that for some time, but, "Um, are you two finished yet?" a tired voice asked. Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart, looked at each other sheepishly, and laughed. Inuyasha stood, then helped Kagome up.

"Only for now, Miroku," the hanyou told the monk. "Only for now."

Another sweet moment between Inuyasha and Kagome! Only one more, then the series First Kisses will be finished for the time being. I have to wait until my friend that supplies me with Inuyasha gets volumes 17, 18, and 19 of the ani-manga before I can write any more. The last First Kisses will take place in Episode 48. As always, please review. Note: I have over 200 reads on this story and over one review. I WANT REVIEWS!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey folks! This is the last of the First Kisses series. Maybe I'll continue it if I get more reviews as well as Inuyasha Ani-Manga 17, 18, 19, and 20. On the other hand, it may just be too much. Let me know if you want more! Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Inuyasha listened to Kagome as she talked. She was sitting on the Bone-Eater's Well, staring at her feet. "I've given a lot of thought to this matter of my being Kikyo's reincarnation. Even if it's true, I'm completely different from her." Kagome looked at Inuyasha for the first time since she started talking. "Here's the thing: I do understand one feeling that Kikyo has, something we share. We're alike in out desire to be with you again."

He stared, surprised. She looked down again.

"Strange. The moment it hit me that Kikyo and I were connected by this desire to be with you, I felt a little better. It gives us a common bond. That's how I was able to summon the courage to come and see you."

Inuyasha was stunned. He thought that his love for Kagome was completely one-sided, that Kagome did not long for him the way he longed for her.

"I want to be with you, Inuyasha," she said, her eyes hidden. "I tried to forget you, but I can't." She stood and walked over to the hanyou. "Inuyasha, I want to ask you a simple question. Inuyasha, will you let me stay?"

"You'd stay with me?" he asked. She nodded. The look in his eyes told her all she needed to know.

"Well, let's go!" Kagome said, grabbing hold of Inuyasha's hand and pulling him away from the well. He froze for a minute, then let her lead him away and closed his long fingers around Kagome's small, warm hand. They stopped on a hill for a moment, letting the wind blow their hair around their faces.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped and turned to Kagome, still holding her hand. She looked into his eyes, and understood. By mutual consent, they moved closer and kissed. They stood there, kissing, for awhile until they broke apart for breath.

"I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered to her.

"I know," Kagome whispered back. "I love you, too."

Well, I wish that I could say this has been a long, touching journey and that all your reviewers out there have been my support, but due to the fact that I have only ONE review, I can't. Alloreli, signing off!


End file.
